Phoenix
by SinVeritas
Summary: Cal and Gillian finally get together but it won't be an easy road. Callian all the way. Hidden things from Cal's past...I suck at summaries so plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone! Even though I've had this account for a bit I didn't really have time to post anything and it's my first fic.**

**Cal: *cough, cough* uh-huh**

**Me: What?**

**Cal: You mean to tell me luv that all the time you were reading fan fic you couldn't have posted anything? Hmmm?**

**Me: -_- Alright, alright I guess I could've posted something but nothing really came to my mind, actually I've had this idea for a while but well I just never wrote it.**

**Cal: Right well now that you've successfully managed to bore the poor readers to death I'll tell them what you were suppose to in the first line. As much as she'd like to the author of this story doesn't own Lie To Me or any of its characters. If she did I would've already shagged Gillian several times…**

Me: Now you're slowing down the story Cal, :P so without any further ado on with the show!

Prologue

Groggily Cal got up from bed, awoken by the ear-splitting cry of a baby. As quickly as his tired body would allow him Cal made his way to what used to be the spare bedroom and was now the home of a 6 month old baby boy. Cal went over to the crib and gently picked up the child, his son, and began rocking him in his arms. The baby's crying went down to a quiet whimper then faded completely. Gillian quietly walked up behind Cal and planted a kiss on Cal's neck.

"We did good huh?"

"That we did luv, that we did."

Cal smiled as he looked back and remembered the events that had led up to now.

Cal lay on his couch not really watching the soccer game that was playing on his TV. Today was her anniversary, the anniversary of his mother's death. Cal hadn't really moved from his spot on the couch for a good portion of the day. He was too engrossed in his thoughts to do anything other than drink from one of the various bottles of scotch that lay on the table next to his couch. If only he'd seen the pain, the agony, maybe she would still be alive. Maybe if he hadn't got into so much trouble when he was a child she wouldn't have needed to go to the psychiatric hospital. It was all completely untrue he knew that but when his mother had died his father had blamed him for everything and soon Cal began to believe it. It was Gillian who had been able to at least somewhat convince him that this wasn't true. Gillian, the woman he loved and respected with his entire being. He'd watched helplessly as her pathetic, cheating, crack-addicted husband hurt her and how she remained true to him. He respected her line even though they both knew that they wanted nothing more than for Cal to hold her, kiss her senseless and show her how much he loved her. His life was full of regrets, the only exceptions were Emily, Gillian and the firm. He'd been such an idiot to marry Zoë, and then when she left and Gillian was left to pick up the pieces and bring him back to life, he still felt guilty about her having to do that. Then what did he do? He'd gone off and hit it off with Zoë then the next day Gillian got attacked by Jenkin's protégé. Once again he was forced to sit in fury, he knew Alec hadn't gone to the hospital, her own husband couldn't take the time to see if his beautiful, angelic wife was alright. It had been his own fault though that Gillian had gotten attacked and he saw that he deserved to sit in fury and guilt, knowing that he'd been the cause of most of Gillian's pain. Of course just when things were getting better for them and Gillian had gotten divorced he'd gone off and slept with Poppy. He hadn't done it to further hurt Gillian, it was just that even though most of him had given up on the chance that one day he could show Gillian how much he loved her, there was still a small part of him that tortured him by holding onto that hope. It was because of that part of him that in Vegas, he needed to feel Gillian, feel her skin beneath his. So what did he do? He'd gone off and settled for a poker whore, all the while imagining it was Gillian. As if Poppy could compare to Gillian's amazing body, and personality, the comparison was disgusting and he couldn't believe that for that night he'd convinced himself that it was Gillian. Truth be told he'd fucked up with his daughter, he should've been a better dad and now she was 16, her childhood practically gone. He'd fucked up with Gillian, he should've told her how much he loved her. He'd fucked up life, even though he was successful in his business he was a failure in the things that mattered most to him.

Gillian sat in her house, all alone with the exception of her scotch, ice cream and Patrick Dempsey playing his part wonderfully in Made of Honor on her T.V. She wasn't really paying too much attention to the movie, just enough to get her thinking that the movie was somewhat close to what had happened to her. She hadn't really known how much Cal loved her until her wedding day when she'd said "I do", and turned around. Cal's mask of happiness had been destroyed for that moment and she'd seen the pain and sadness in his beautiful hazel eyes. He'd hurt her so much over the years, marrying Zoë, sleeping with Zoë when she'd worked with them, and sleeping with Poppy in Vegas. Every single time he'd done those things she'd felt so hurt and angry, then she'd noticed how ashamed he was of himself, how sad he was, and how angry he was at himself. Once, just once she'd yelled at him after he'd gone and slept with Zoë after that one night and she'd never forget the results. The next day he hadn't come in to work, after the day had ended she'd gone over to his house to see how he was. The door was unlocked and when she walked in she had been horrified. Cal had been sitting on his couch, head in his hands, at least three empty bottles of scotch on the table and when she'd gotten closer she saw the gun sitting next to him, and when she looked at him again she noticed he was crying. She called his name, he looked up at her and started saying how sorry he was, how fucked up he was. She stayed the night that day, Cal falling asleep on the couch. When she left the next morning she threw the gun away on her way out. She didn't really know what was holding her back from telling him she loved him, old habits died hard she supposed and respecting the line was a habit and a dance she'd grown tired of.

Even though both of them were far away from each other, their hearts still beat as one and in soul they were together.

A/N : Alright, I know that last little bit about souls may have been a little cheesy but I thought of it and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyway, now that you've read this please review. It would mean a lot to hear what you think. I am always welcome to constructive criticism and anything else you have to share. I'm really excited about this fic and I don't have a set amount of chappies figured out yet. You guys will determine how this will go. Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Zdravo! **

**Cal: …What?**

**Me: It means hello in Serbian**

**Cal: I see…**

**Me: Anyway so that last chappie was really just background…now for some fun :D **

**Cal: ;-) FINALLY **

**Me: So seriously this chappie earns the merit of the M rating so if you're not into that stuff don't continue reading yeah? However if you don't mind it please continue **

**Cal: Yeah, and since the author of this story doesn't own anything to do with LTM she would really appreciate it if you would just drop a review off on your way out.**

**Me: He's not lying :D**

The next morning Cal woke up to the blinding light of the sun and his liver punishing him for consuming so much alcohol. Cal grimaced as he got up and headed for the kitchen to get his tea ready. Once his tea was going Cal stumbled to the bathroom, opened his medicine cabinet and popped some aspirin with some water. Cal looked at his reflection in the mirror, a worn, defeated looking man stared back at him.

"Today is going to be a very long day."

Cal shook his head, went to his room, got dressed, drank his tea then walked out the door, bracing himself for work.

When Cal got to work he went straight to his office, today was essentially a free day at the Lightman Group, or rather a day with no cases as there was still paperwork to be done. It was like this every year on this day as well as yesterday, the day of and the day after his mother's death. Cal had made sure that he was not to be bothered by anyone unless he was needed to avert a nuclear war, and even then he might not even take on the case. The day went by without incident, however Cal was just a little worried, Gillian usually came in to see him and he hadn't seen her all day. At around 5:30 Gillian walked into his office, it was dimly lit but she could see him give her, her favorite lopsided smile.

"Hey luv, how are ya? I haven't seen you all day."

"Hello to you too Cal, and I'm sorry I had a bit of a rough night last night. What about you? How was your night?"

Cal looked at her closely and he could tell that like him she had been drinking last night, except he had no idea why.

"My night was alright."

"How many?"

It was a question Gillian asked every year, how many bottles had he drunk.

"All in all I had 4 and a half, I was working on my 5th one when I fell asleep."

Gillian frowned a little, he usually only had 3 and maybe on a bad year 3 and a half, but 4 and a half was more than he'd ever had at one time.

"Bad year?"

"I've fucked up more than usual this year."

Gillian sat down on the edge of his desk, the hem of her dress riding up a little, but she didn't seem to notice, however Cal certainly did.

"Cal I have an idea!"

Cal smirked and feigned horror.

"Oh no this can't be good."

"Cal you are going to go home right now and get changed, I'll be at your house in an hour."

Without giving Cal a chance to respond Gillian was out of his office and out the door. Cal found himself smiling as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. When Cal got home he took a look around and what he saw reminded him of his college days the day after a dorm party. There were scotch bottles scattered around the house and everything was a mess. Cal sighed as he hung his coat up and began cleaning the house, he finished just as it turned 6:25; 5 minutes before Gillian was suppose to be there. He jogged up the stairs and took a shower, not worrying that Gillian would be stuck outside in the cold, she knew where the spare key was. When Cal was done he turned the water off, grabbed his towel, got out of the shower, dried his hair, wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. When he walked into his room he jumped, there was Gillian, her back to him, looking at his room. Then as if realizing she wasn't alone anymore she turned around and noticed Cal. She couldn't help but look him up and down. He was fairly muscular, his biceps were of a respectable size and she noticed the tattoos that she'd only seen glimpses of. She also found herself wanting to know what the rest of him looked like that is the other half that was covered by his towel. He looked amazing, a few stray water droplets clinging to his chest and his hair, it was all Gillian could do not to jump him.

"Uh sorry luv, I wasn't counting on you coming upstairs, I just wanted to take a shower before we went anywhere."

"Oh, well that's ok, I, uh, I just came up here to help you pick out what to wear seeing as I didn't tell you where we're going."

Gillian smiled then went to his closet and began looking for something for Cal to wear.

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

"Just relax, we're going to have fun. Here try these on, they're perfect."

Gillian handed Cal a dark green half-zip sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Cal took the clothes and placed them on the bed then went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs from one of the drawers. When he turned around again he saw that Gillian was turned around again, he hesitated in getting dressed as she was still in his room.

"Go ahead Cal, I promise I won't peak."

Cal blushed then quickly got dressed.

"Alright I'm done."

Gillian turned around and smiled at him. Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs. Once they were downstairs she got his coat, gave it to him and did the same with his shoes, scarf and gloves.

"Just where are we going luv?"

"We're going ice skating."

"Uh Gil I don't do very well on the ice."

"Aw c'mon Cal it'll be fun."

"Alright but if I die it's your fault alright luv?"

"I promise you won't die. C'mon let's go!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

Cal smiled as he followed her outside to his car. Gillian got in on the passenger side and Cal took the driver side.

"Alright luv, where are we going? I have no idea where the nearest ice rink is."

"First you have to get out of the city, then there'll be this run down looking gate on the side of the road, turn there and then we'll be there."

Cal looked at her a little incredulously then started the car and started driving. Sure enough once he was out of the city there was a little run down wooden gate. Cal turned in towards the gate then Gillian got out, opened the gate and Cal drove through. Once Cal had parked the car he got out and joined Gillian who was waiting for him.

"C'mon it's not too far away from here."

"Luv, I just remembered I don't have skates."

Gillian laughed then held up a duffle bag for Cal to see.

"I brought a pair for both of us. Now c'mon."

Cal grabbed her waiting hand and followed her a little further into the wooded area. A few minutes later they came to a little clearing, a pond of ice in the middle.

"I used to come here a long time ago and ice skate. No one has ever come here besides me and now you."

"It's beautiful luv."

Gillian smiled at him then pulled him to a log where they sat down and put their skates on. Gillian got up, stepped on the ice, and laughed as she skated around the small pond.

"C'mon Cal it's fun!"

Shakily Cal got up from his seat on the log and made his way to the ice.

"I'm not so sure about this luv."

Then just as he stepped on the ice he began to slip and slide, his arms flailing in an attempt to keep his balance. Finally after what seemed like forever he caught his balance and began to SLOWLY make his way around the pond. Gillian came up beside him, smiled and held his hand. Cal looked at her and before he could read her expression she took off leaving Cal flustered and once again flailing in an attempt to keep his balance. This happened several more times until when Gillian came to hold his hand again he didn't let go. Cal turned his head to face her and what he saw astonished him. Her face usually guarded was open and her eyes showed nothing but love. He was so captivated by her that he tripped over his own feet and fell, bringing Gillian down with him. Cal fell on the ice hard but whatever pain there was, was ignored by the fact that Gillian had fallen on top of him, her lips just inches above his and her body pressing against his. Cal wanted so badly to kiss her beautiful, luscious lips but he forced himself to obey her line. He waited for her to get up off of him and end this now awkward situation but she stayed there, her body still pressing against his and her lips just above his. Cal looked into her eyes and noticed that her pupils were dilated and realized that his probably were too. Just then Gillian leaned in and kissed his lips. Cal was at first surprised but he quickly recovered and was soon kissing her back. Gillian grabbed a hold of his jacket then rolled so that he was now on top of her. Cal held himself up by his forearms and they never once broke their kiss. Gillian groaned as Cal's tongue demanded entrance and ground her hips into his, feeling his erection hard against her. Cal gave a low guttural groan as he imagined himself inside of her. Their breath coming faster Gillian began to work at the zipper of his sweater, needing to feel his skin. Cal pulled back from their kiss and stilled her hands.

"Are you sure 'bout this luv?"

In response she leaned up and sucked on his now exposed neck making him groan again.

"Alright then come on luv."

"Where are you going Cal? I want this."

"I know, me too luv, believe me."

"Then what's the problem?"

Gillian was confused, she'd given him permission, saw and felt how she affected him, why had he stopped?

"There's no problem luv, I jus' don't fancy doing this on frozen water. So I thought we'd go back to my place."

Gillian smiled then got up and watched as Cal tried to get off the pond and to log as quickly as he could to get his skates off. Once they were done they quickly got into the car and Cal started driving. The car ride back to Cal's house was charged with an electric tension that Cal and Gillian could barely stand. It didn't take very long to get back to Cal's house, only 15 minutes in comparison to the 30 minutes it took to get there. Sure Cal may have broken the speed limit a couple times but in Cal's eyes the situation called for exceptions to be made. Cal pulled up to his driveway, parked, got out of the car, then went and opened the door for Gillian. Gillian smiled then walked to the door with Cal. Cal took out his key, opened the door then walked inside. Gillian followed him into his house and jumped a little when he touched her to take off her jacket and hang it up. It was literally as if a shock had gone throughout her entire body when Cal touched her.

"Why don't you go upstairs and uh make yourself comfortable while I lock up alright luv?"

Cal said as he kissed her gently on her neck. Gillian nodded then went upstairs to Cal's room. When Gillian got to Cal's room she sat on the bed and started to shake. What if she didn't please him? What if she wasn't good enough? What if she messed up? What if... Just then Cal walked through the doorway and he immediately knew something was wrong. It was written all over Gillian's face, the fear, the shame, Cal saw all of it.

"Luv?"

Gillian jumped when she heard Cal's voice.

"Luv what's wrong?"

Gillian looked up at Cal, wringing her hands and biting her bottom lip.

"Cal, it's just...well what if...I don't want...

Gillian couldn't form a single sentence, she was that nervous, she Gillian who always had everything under control could barely form a single sentence.

"If you don't want to do this Gill then I'll just go and get the couch ready and sleep down there."

"No Cal it's not that, I want this, it's just what if I...what if I don't...what if I screw up? W-what if I don't please you?"

Cal was shocked and for a moment all he could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open.

"W-what if you don't please me? Why the bloody hell wouldn't you? You're all I've ever wanted. Who got that into your head?"

Gillian just looked down and away.

"Was it Alec? It was Alec wasn't it?"

Gillian gave just a hint of a nod yes.

"He said that I never did anything right, that I always ruined it for him, that it was because I was so bad in bed that he cheated on me."

Cal's nostrils flared, his blood pressure rose and his hands tightened into fists.

"That bastard, that son of a bitch! Who the fuck does he think he is to tell you that? Where is that dirty, lowlife fucker, I'm going to find him and beat his ass until he regrets ever saying that to you!"

Gillian flinched at the sight of Cal. She'd only seen him loose his temper a few times and it hadn't ended well for the people he'd been ticked at. It took a lot though to send Cal over the edge like that and although part of Gillian was a little scared of what Cal might do another part of her was intrigued that all it took was for someone to bad mouth her and Cal would come ready to take someone's head off. Gillian couldn't believe that she had denied that she'd loved Cal for so long. Seeing Gillian's reaction to his rising anger Cal forced himself to calm down. It took him a few minutes to get his heart rate back to semi normal, and push the anger back to a place Cal reserved especially for Alec. If Alec ever provoked Cal and there was a fight Cal wouldn't try to stem the flow of anger that he kept purposefully bottled up inside of him, no he'd give Alec a full taste of his fury. Cal sighed then opened his arms to Gillian.

"Come here luv."

His voice was no more than a whisper but Gillian still heard him and walked into his waiting arms. Cal wrapped his arms around her warm and amazingly sexy body and breathed in the smell of her hair. Gillian immediately felt safe when Cal wrapped his arms around her. She knew that as long as she was with him he'd do anything to try to keep her out of harm's way. They stood there for a while in a silent embrace, somewhere during that time Gillian had begun to cry Cal simply leaned in and kissed her tears away. After Gillian stopped crying Cal realized that what Gillian really needed was for him to show her that there was no way in hell she could do anything but please him, that no matter what she did he'd be happy so long as she was. Gently Cal began to plant feather light kisses on her jaw line, neck and shoulder.

"Cal I…

"Luv you can't really expect me to go and sleep on the couch now and leave you the way you are, do you?"

Gillian realized that Cal was not going to leave her tonight and that was good since even though a part of her was scared she'd ruin everything the majority of her had been waiting for this to happen for a long time. Cal continued to plant feather light kisses on her throat, kissing his way up to her lips. As he reached her lips Cal kissed her with a passion Gillian knew Cal had only for her. Cal's tongue demanded entrance and she had no choice but to comply. As he began an exploration of her mouth Gillian felt as if he was tasting the very essence of her soul and she moaned with desire. Cal brought his hands to her waist and spun them so that her back was now against the wall. Gillian was returning his passion and Gillian found herself thinking how they should both be rid of their clothes. Cal seemed to be of the same frame of mind as he began working at getting Gillian's shirt off. Gillian broke from their kiss just long enough to pull her shirt over her head, throw it into a corner then resume kissing Cal and work on getting his shirt off. Cal was pleased with the new amount of bare flesh he had access to and he found himself having a harder time controlling himself. Cal quickly got rid of Gillian's pants, underwear and bra so that she was left standing completely naked and Gillian had made short work of his pants and boxer briefs. With her back against the wall Cal slipped his hand down between her legs and started massaging her clit. Gillian gave a little gasp then continued to moan as Cal continued his administrations. Cal could tell that in her emotionally exhausted state Gillian wasn't far from climaxing and the way she was gasping for air and moaning his name was taking him past arousal. Next Cal slipped a finger inside of her and then another, thrusting into her with his fingers in time with his kisses. Moments later Gillian arched her back, dug her fingernails into his shoulders and called out his name as she came. When she finally came back down she rested her forehead on Cal's shoulder and he gently nipped at her earlobe causing her to moan a little. Gillian looked down and noticed Cal's cock at full attention. Hesitantly Gillian reached down and gently surrounded his cock with her hand. Cal gave a moan and Gillian jerked her hand back, scared that she'd done something wrong. Cal looked at her fearful face and cupped her face in his hands.

"Gil what do I have to do to make you believe that there is abso-bloody-lutely nothing you can do that won't get me hard for you?"

Gillian tried to look away but Cal wouldn't let her.

"Luv all you have to do is look at me and you can tell how much I enjoy what you do."

Gillian looked nervously back at his big and erect cock. Cal took one of his hands from her face, brought it to one of her hands and guided it to his aching cock. Cal's breath hitched as she gently surrounded his cock with her delicate fingers. Gillian began moving her hand up and down his shaft sending bolt after shocking bolt of pleasure through his groin. Cal buried his face in the crook of Gillian's shoulder and kissed her neck. A short while later Cal began thrusting erratically into Gillian's hand. Gillian paused, waiting to see if he'd tell her to stop and tell her that they needed to take this to the bed. However Cal didn't tell her to stop, he wanted her to do what she wanted so that she would know that he was perfectly fine with what she had decided to do, so instead he groaned and sucked on her neck. Gillian gave a small smile then continued her hand job and then after a short while longer, with a grunt he came. Cal's breath was ragged and he was still seeing stars but even in his blissful state he could finally feel Gillian relaxing.

"That, was amazing luv. See I told you there is absolutely nothing you can do that won't please me."

Cal pulled his head from the crook of her shoulder and smiled at Gillian. She smiled back at him and reached up to cup his face in her hand.

"Thank you Cal."

"For what luv?"

"For showing me that Alec was wrong and you were right."

"Really luv you should've known, I'm always right remember? Besides to be honest I think Alec told you that because there was no way he could last very long inside of you. It probably made him feel like a bloody virginal schoolboy."

Gillian laughed at that and Cal smiled a bigger smile. Gillian was somewhat surprised to see Cal this way, he was usually so guarded, but tonight it seemed like his was trying his best to be completely open with her.

"What is it luv?"

Gillian smiled, Cal had his head cocked to one side and he was staring at her in a way almost everyone else hated but her, the way he looked at people when he couldn't make out what they were thinking.

"I was just thinking about how you're completely unguarded tonight, I appreciate that."

"It's a good thing you appreciate it too because quite frankly luv I'm only doing this for you and it is an extremely hard thing for me to do."

After standing there for a few minutes, staring into each others eyes Cal took Gillian's hand in his own.

"Fancy taking a shower luv?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well hello again (in English this time)**

**Cal: Yeah, hello everyone **

**Me: So this is a relatively short chappie but I didn't want the last one to be too long and I ended this one in the best place I could soo I hope you enjoy.**

**Cal: I know I enjoyed it…. ;-) **

**Me: …..Anyway, I still don't own LTM or Fox cos if I did S4 wouldn't be in jeopardy *mumble mumble* **

"Sure."

Gillian followed Cal to the bathroom where Cal closed the door and turned the water on. Once the water was of a satisfactory temperature Cal stepped into the shower and Gillian followed after him. Both Cal and Gillian let out sighs of relief as the hot water hit them. Silently Gillian reached for the shampoo and began working on her hair and Cal poured a dollop of soap onto his hand and began working on her shoulders. Cal made sure he got every inch of her smooth skin. Then once Gillian was done with her hair she poured some more shampoo onto her hand and started working on Cal's hair. Cal moaned as her nails scraped his scalp. Very little turned Cal on quicker than a woman running her hands through his hair and scraping his scalp. Soon the steam, the smells and sight of Gillian wet in his shower with him was too much for Cal and with a groan he shut the water off.

"Gil, we need to get out."

Gillian smiled then kissed Cal. Cal's tongue was inside her mouth in seconds and she was pinned against the shower wall.

"Dammit Gillian, no…"

Gillian paid Cal no attention even when he stopped their kiss and since he wasn't going to give her his lips she'd take his neck. Cal found himself loosing control and he let out an involuntary growl when Gillian's thigh rubbed against his hard cock.

"Fuck Gillian, I've fantasized about having you in my bed for so long I'm not about to ruin my fantasies."

Gillian looked up at Cal with a seductive smile.

"Haven't you had any fantasies about us in your shower?"

Cal groaned as he thought of all the times he'd fantasized about taking her in his shower. How many times he'd thought of taking her hard against the shower door, or the wall, them standing, her legs around his waist, there were just too many different scenarios.

"I've lost count of how many times I've thought about us and my shower but right now I want you in my bed."

"But Dr. Lightman what if I don't want to wait to get to your bed?"

"Like hell you don't, and if you don't then that's too damn bad cos tonight you're going to cum on my cock hard in my bed. We can save the shower for the morning but for now we're going to my bed."

Cal grabbed a towel and quickly dried them off then stumbled out of the bathroom, dragging Gillian with him. He stopped once they were at his bed, turned around and claimed her lips with his own. One of his hands was in her hair and the other was at the small of her back pulling her closer to him. Then Cal laid her down on the bed and she crawled up so that she was closer to the head of the bed. He took a moment to appreciate the view, Gillian lying on his bed, naked no less, legs slightly parted in invitation, waiting for him to fuck her.

"You're bloody gorgeous luv."

Gillian blushed then Cal crawled over her so that his cock was positioned between her thighs and her breasts were touching his chest. Gillian instinctively arched her back and Cal groaned as she ground against his cock. Cal recovered and began kissing his way from her lips to her clavicle then to her breasts where he suckled each one. Gillian gasped and arched into his kisses. Suddenly Cal stopped kissing her, positioned himself and then thrusted into her. Gillian's eyes flew open and her nails dug into his shoulder blades. She gasped his name as he continued to slam into her and he brought her knee up to his hip to penetrate even further. The force of his thrusts were making her back glide up and down the bed and as she felt herself reaching her peak she crossed her ankles around his lower back. The new angle allowed Cal to hit her right there and her shallow breath turned into a cry of his name along with some other incomprehensible mutterings. When Gillian came back down she noticed Cal was just staring at her with a look of pure awe and love. She also noticed that he was still hard inside of her. He was shaking from his exertions and sweat beaded at his hairline. Gillian stared at him then splayed her hands across his back, her fingers gripping him tightly, and then kissed him.

"Go ahead Cal."

Cal thrust into her again, relishing the way her fingernails dug into his back sending a jolt of pleasure-pain straight to his groin. Gillian moaned at the renewed vigor in which he thrusted and began kissing his neck. She could tell Cal was close, his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic and then she was there with him. Gillian bit the juncture between his shoulder and neck hard as she fell over the edge again. Cal lurched forward and felt his balls pull up against him as he came deep and hard inside of her. He fell to the side panting heavily. Cal was sure he was going to have a bruise where Gillian had bit him but he didn't care and instead he smiled and wrapped an arm around her to pull her in close.

"Gillian?"

"Yes Cal?"

"I love you Gillian."

Even after what they had just done and after seeing on his face so many times to finally hear the words come out of his mouth; it made her breath hitch.

"I-I love you too Cal."

Cal smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Cal?"

"Yes luv?"

"Why did you sleep with Poppy?"

Gillian felt Cal's body stiffen as the words left her mouth.

"Honestly? She was a substitute. A long time ago most of me had given up hope of ever being with you luv. But there was a part of me that still held onto that hope. When we were in Vegas you looked so beautiful luv. I just wanted to take you up to my room and make love to you but I didn't think you loved me the way I do you. You know me, I'm terrible at reading the people closest to me. I promise you though Gilli, luv, that you have been and always will be the only woman I have ever really loved. All of the other women meant nothing and the are nothing compared to you."

Cal exhaled when he finished. He had never said that aloud, let alone to Gillian, but now that he had said it, it was like a huge relief. Gillian snuggled in closer and Cal pulled the blankets over them. They fell asleep soon after that.

**A/N Well? What did you think? Love? Hate? Alright? Comments? Constructive criticisms? I'll take whatever just hit the button and review please. Also I probably won't be able to update until next week Monday. Sorry but I don't think I'll be able to get to a computer that I can post from until then. Again sorry and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Salut! Well I'm really sorry for the delay but I had a case of writers block and I just wasn't going to be able to update on Monday as I said I would.**

**Cal: It really was quite terrible….she just sat there staring at the screen then typing a few words and then deleting them.**

**Me: But I recovered thanks to lots of Squhugs and talks of Ted from/with my TwitBFFs :D they know who they are!**

**Cal:…Right well as usual the author does not own me, Gillian or anything to do with LTM or Fox. And so it goes….**

**Me:… :D**

When Gillian woke up it was to an unfamiliar pressure on her right breast, something poking at her bottom and warm breath tickling the back of her neck. As she slowly became more aware of where she was she realized that the pressure on her breast was Cal's hand cupping her possessively, the warm breath tickling her neck obviously belonged to Cal and even more obvious was Cal's hard cock prodding her bottom. Gillian carefully turned around so that she could see Cal's face without waking him. In sleep he looked so peaceful; gone were all of the lines of worry that were etched upon his face in the waking hours. Gillian caressed the side of his face and he instinctively nuzzled her palm in his sleep. Gillian looked down and noticed Cal's cock at full attention and smiled before grinding her hips against him. Cal's eyes flew open and he smiled when he saw Gillian. He could've sworn last night had been just a dream but he was happy to see that Gillian was at his side.

"Good morning luv."

"It's about to get better."

Cal's eyebrows shot up at that and he waggled them suggestively.

"Oh really?"

Gillian didn't respond, instead she pushed Cal so that she was straddling his hips, his arousal pressing against her belly. Cal groaned as Gillian ground her hips against him again and then his breath hitched when she lowered herself onto his waiting manhood.

"Fuck Gillian."

Gillian smiled then began moving up and down his shaft. Cal's hands went to her hips to help her move then he smiled when Gillian gasped as he flipped them so that he was towering over her. He quickly established his own rhythm that pleased them both and Gillian's fingers were clutching his muscular biceps as he drove her higher towards her peak. Then Cal brought one of her knees up and over his shoulder. He nearly completely withdrew from her before he slammed back into her, deeper than before. Cal brought one of his hands to her neck, palming her jaw and caressing her cheek with his thumb. He stroked her cheek in time with his thrusts and soon Gillian was gasping for air. Her inner muscles clutched and stroked him higher. After one more deep stroke Gillian tumbled over the edge, calling his name.

"Cal!"

Then Cal felt his control slip and he was following her over the edge.

"Fuck!"

He emptied himself inside of her then fell to the side.

"Bloody hell luv, that's a hell of a way to wake a man. I could get used to this."

Cal chuckled and Gillian relished in the fact that, for the first time she not only heard him chuckle (a sound she loved) but felt it as well.

"Cal?"

"Yes luv?"

"I don't want to get up."

Cal laughed again and looked at Gillian with love and admiration in his eyes.

"I'll make you a deal luv, we take a shower then I'll make breakfast."

Gillian put a pillow on top of her head.

"Whjumkinferbrkfs?"

Cal tired to decipher what he thought was gibberish but must have been an actual sentence.

"What was that luv?"

Gillian moved the pillow slightly.

"What are you making for breakfast?"

"Well usually when Emily's home I make pancakes or waffles for…"

"Pancakes?"

Cal looked at Gillian to find her wide awake and almost already at the bathroom door.

"I take it you like pancakes?"

"I love pancakes Cal, especially…"

"Let me guess, especially chocolate chip pancakes."

She gave him a childish smile the stuck her tongue out at him.

"Y'know luv, I can think of better uses for that tongue of yours."

Gillian retracted her tongue and licked her lips then went into the bathroom and closed the door. Cal lay on his back for a few more minutes while he heard the water turn on and the shower door open then close. After a few more seconds he got up then followed Gillian into the bathroom. He opened the shower door and stepped in and under the water.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself luv."

Silently Gillian poured a dollop of shampoo onto her palm then began lathering his hair, massaging his scalp with her nails.

"Mmmmm, that feels good luv."

Gillian smiled and continued running her fingers through his hair. Cal closed his eyes to savor the sensation for a moment then he opened them and began rubbing vanilla scented body wash over her perfect skin. When she was done with his hair she turned them around so that he was now under the spray. Cal rinsed his hair then went on to do Gillian's hair. A soft moan escaped her lips as his fingers massaged her scalp. Gillian sighed as they turned around again, this time so that she was under the spray. Cal smiled at her and Gillian's breath caught at the sight of his happy smile. Then Cal leaned in and kissed her, except unlike any of their previous kisses this one was not only full of the passion he felt for her but the love and adoration. He was tender yet dominating, sweet yet passionate and Gillian was lost in him. There was nothing sexual about this kiss but Gillian felt a warmth spreading from her heart throughout her body that she had never felt before and she smiled into their kiss as she knew without a doubt that she loved Cal Lightman with all of her heart. Cal broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Luv, I'm sorry to say that we have to get a move on. We're already going to be late for work."

"Oh my God Cal! What is the office going to think? Not only will we be walking in late but we'll be together!"

Cal smiled and kissed her chastely.

"Gillian, luv, we're the bosses we can do whatever the hell we want. How's this, we were investigating a potential case? It'll explain why were late and since you drove here you can just drive back in your car so no one will be suspicious."

"Sounds wonderful Cal but you're forgetting that we work with people that detect lies for a living."

Cal turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry themselves off.

"I wouldn't worry about it luv, they won't ask us directly about where we were; that'd be subordination. No, we'll walk in and talk about this 'case' while we head to our offices, making sure to be just loud enough so that they hear."

Gillian shook her head as they made their way back to his room then she stopped with realization.

"Cal, I actually need to stop at my apartment first."

Cal looked up from putting on his boxer-briefs.

"I didn't bring any other clothes."

"Of course luv, we'll eat first then we'll head over to your place."

Gillian nodded then wandered over to his closet and put on one of his polo shirts. Cal finished buttoning his shirt and ran a hand through his hair then took a minute to admire Gillian standing there in one of his shirts.

"Alright, what do you say to getting some pancakes eh?"

Gillian's lit up and she raced downstairs leaving Cal to follow in her wake. When he got to the kitchen he immediately started working on the pancakes. They ate breakfast in a companionable silence then Cal lent Gillian some sweatpants and they headed out towards her apartment. Gillian went in and got changed then they headed to the office. When they got to the office Cal gave her a small smile then launched into their charade.

"You know luv, I told you that case was a bad idea."

"It was not a bad idea Cal, we need the money! Besides all we had to do was have a meeting with him there were no resources lost. We would have been dumb not going and checking it out."

Ria looked up from her conversation with Loker as their bosses passed them. On the outside there was nothing different, just their normal back and forth little arguments about cases; probably a cheating spouse case. However, her gut told her that something was different, and it had been her gut that had gotten her this job so she was inclined to trust it. She watched as Dr. Lightman and Dr. Foster disappeared into his office to finish discussing whatever case they had been talking about then turned back to Eli.

"Did you notice anything different about them this morning?"

"Nope, seemed pretty normal to me."

Ria sighed then shrugged, whatever it was it was probably best not to stick her nose it…for now at least.

The moment the door was closed Cal turned and smiled at Gillian.

"See? What did I tell you luv? Barely a second glance."

"I don't know Cal, Torres looked a little suspicious."

Cal waved his hand dismissively then made his way to his chair.

"Yeah, but she knows better than to say something. If anything she's suspicious but she doesn't know what she's suspicious about."

Gillian sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk with a sigh.

"I know we weren't ready to say anything today but eventually we'll have to say something. Otherwise the rumor mill will start turning and I'd rather just tell them than try to hide it."

Cal shrugged then laced his fingers behind his head.

"That's up to you luv. If it was up to me I'd tell 'em now."

Gillian was just about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Heidi poked her head into the office.

"There's a call for you Dr. Lightman on line 2."

"Alright thanks Heidi."

Heidi nodded then left the office and Cal picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Gillian watched Cal as curiosity, happiness then sadness played across his features.

"What? Wh-When? Are you sure?"

Cal scrubbed his face with his free hand as he listened into the receiver.

"Fuck, alright…aw shit. When is it going to be?"

He fumbled with a pen and grabbed a clean piece of paper then jotted a few notes.

"Alright, thank you. I'll get there as soon as I can."

Cal hung up and stared at the ceiling for a bit before returning his attention back to Gillian.

"I have to go to London in two weeks. Someone I was very close to died. His funeral is in two weeks."

Gillian got up and went over to Cal to rub his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Cal."

"I'd appreciate it if you came with me luv."

"Me? Are you sure Cal? It won't be awkward? I mean will they be ok with me being there?"

"They'll be fine, believe me luv."

"Then I'd be happy to be there for you Cal."

Cal nodded then kissed Gillian.

"Thank you luv."

She nodded then patted Cal on the shoulder.

"Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Come on, I think Loker wanted to show us something in the Lab."

The rest of the day went by without incident, although Gillian noticed that Cal seemed a bit off but she attributed that to the recent loss of his friend. At 5:45 Cal swaggered into Gillian's office.

"Hey."

"Hey Cal."

"Are you ready to go home luv?"

Gillian smiled as she got up and Cal helped her put on her jacket. It felt so right calling Cal's place home even though they'd only just taken their relationship to the next step.

"Yep, let me just shut down my computer then we can go."

With everything shut down and all of the lights turned off Cal and Gillian walked out of the door arm and arm.

**A/N Oh really? *Tim's voice* lol *sigh* hahaha….anyhoo so what did you think? Love? Hate? Just let me know! Go on hit the button plz…I'd like to thank all of the people who have reviewed…it means a lot to me. Thanks! Oh and by the way I didn't just randomly have someone die…it's actually important and I thought that this would be the best way to introduce this part of the story. Next chappie will include more smut..maybe… and a bit of a surprise for Cal and Gillian. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Well hello! So this week has been weird. Both boring and good. However I do think that the worst of my writer's block is over! :D**

**Cal: About time! Although we both know who you have to thank for that….**

**Me: Of course…did you think I wasn't going to thank her?**

**Cal: …..Of course not luv! I was just reminding you… ;)**

**Me: -.- uh huh…Well, Han Han thank you very much for getting me through my Boredom and Writer's Block with squhugs :D**

**Cal: Yes thank you very much…Cos we all know that the author of this story doesn't have one problem she has fking problems, plural, and she thanks you for hearing them.**

**Me: … :D Alrighty then, so I don't own anything (what's new?)…Enjoy!**

They both got into their respective cars and drove to Cal's house. When they got home Cal opened the door and helped Gillian out of her coat then headed for the kitchen.

"So luv, jambalaya sound good for dinner?"

Cal smiled as Gillian's stomach growled and started going about making dinner. A little while later the kitchen was filled with the wonderful aroma of jambalaya and Cal was pleased when Gillian started pulling out plates and wine like she was at home. They sat down and started eating in a companionable silence.

"Wow Cal, this is really good."

Cal smiled then feigned hurt.

"Why so surprised luv?"

Gillian's face was that of indignation.

"I was not surprised that you were a good cook Cal! I've eaten your cooking before remember?"

"Really Gill? Who are you talking to? I saw it right there."

He pointed at her face with his fork which had a bite of jambalaya on it. Gillian smirked then before Cal could respond she snatched the bite off of his fork and licked her lips.

"Now that Cal, was surprise."

For a second Cal was stunned into silence then he burst out laughing and Gillian was quick to follow.

"I love you Gillian, more than you realize."

She was slightly taken aback by the sudden proclamation of his love but she recovered and cupped his cheek in her palm.

"I love you too Cal."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, just basking in the other's happiness until Gillian got up and walked over to Cal. He smirked when he saw her darkened eyes and the way she licked her lips. Gillian pushed his chair back and straddled his hips. Cal captured her lips in a breath stealing kiss. He broke away from her lips and kissed a searing trail from her neck to her shoulder then back. Gillian's hands went to work on his shirt buttons and she soon had that open then she let one hand travel to his hair and entangle itself there while the other remained at his chest. Then Cal took her earlobe into his mouth where he nipped then sucked it. Gillian gasped then dug her nails into his chest and Cal growled. His hands went to her bottom and he stood up.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

Gillian did as she was told, her body very much responding to Cal's authoritative tone of voice. With a grunt Cal made his way upstairs; his back protesting every step of the way but he'd be damned if he was going to let her go now. When they got to his room Cal put her down and Gillian resumed undressing him. She felt Cal's hand reach around to her back where her zipper was then he pulled and her dress puddled around her ankles. She stepped out of it then moved on to his belt buckle and pants. Once she got the belt and the button undone she pushed them down around his ankles which he stepped out of. Then she started kissing her way down his chest and stomach before hovering just above his erection. She looked up at him for a moment before taking him in her mouth. Cal's eyes closed, he leaned his head back against the wall and he had to brace himself against his dresser.

"Fuck Gilli."

Gillian alternated between bobbing her head and twirling her tongue around him. Cal could barely keep himself from drifting off into bliss and his hips started to involuntarily thrust into her mouth. After a short while Cal pulled her up and put her on the bed then placed himself at her entrance. He already knew she was ready for him and with a soft grunt he thrusted into her. Gillian's nails dug into his chest again then moved to his shoulders as he quickly found a rhythm. Cal looked down at Gillian and loved the way her body writhed beneath his, the way she met him stroke for stroke and the way her nails dug into his shoulders. Soon Cal could tell that Gillian was close from her shallow breath and muttered profanities.

"Fuck…..Cal…please…d-don't s-stop…just…Fuck!"

Cal brought one of her knees up along his side and was immediately rewarded by a cry of ecstasy from Gillian.

"Yes! There!...Oh God Cal!...I'm so close!"

Cal stopped moving and looked down at her, smirking, his hair damp from his exertion and framing his face.

"And what would you like me to do about that luv?"

Gillian met his eyes, which were dark and she was sure hers mirrored his.

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard Cal and don't you dare stop until I cum."

Gillian watched as his eyes blackened completely and he growled deep in his throat. He thrust into her again and again, faster and harder than he had before. Once again she was gasping and clutching at his shoulders and her until suddenly she fell over the edge and screamed his name in ecstasy.

"Cal!"

After a few more thrusts Cal's body stiffened as he came deep inside of her. He fell to the side of her and kissed her then he pulled the covers over them then they intertwined their limbs together. ******************************************************************************

Emily put her key into the keyhole, twisted and walked in. When she had first arrived and saw Gillian's car in the drive way she had been surprised but it was only 7:30 and Gillian had probably come over for dinner so she expected nothing out of the ordinary when she walked into the house. The moment she stepped over the threshold she was greeted by the smell of jambalaya.

"Surprise! Hey Dad, hey Gillian I'm home! Jambalaya smells good Dad."

Emily continued to make her way into the kitchen and was surprised when she didn't see anyone in the kitchen or the living room. Quietly she made her way upstairs and after dropping her luggage off in her room she made her towards her father's room. What she saw there both surprised her and made her smile. There her father and Gillian lay in his bed kissing each other gently with the covers pulled up.

"Wow, I leave for a week and I miss one of the biggest events in the course of this family's history!"

**A/N: Surprise Cal! You daughter is home! Lol…So the person who is responsible for this chappie knows who she is….This is what happens when she said 'hey you should….' Hahaha. Alright I hoped you liked it. Love, Hate or whatever your opinion is please review. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Right well, hello.**

**Cal: Yeah, hello everyone**

**Me: So I hurried to write this…but I like it…**

**Cal: I have to admit that I did as well…**

**Me: Cal? Are you alright? Did you just agree with me?**

**Cal:…..**

**Me: That's ok you don't have to admit it…yet. Baby steps Cal…**

**Cal: -.-**

**Me: Well as usually I don't own anything**

Cal darted into a sitting position and Gillian pulled the covers up higher.

"Em! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to get home until next Friday from your trip with your mum!"

The grin on Emily's face still hadn't diminished.

"Had to come home early, but it's probably a good thing I didn't come home too early."

Gillian turned red and sunk even further under the covers.

"Oi! That's enough now Em. Go on, go downstairs. Give us some time and space yeah?"

Emily was about to say something else then thought better of it, realizing that it would only make Gillian even more and went downstairs. Once Cal was sure Emily was downstairs he got up and closed the door. He turned around to see Gillian scavenging around his room looking for her clothes, and not really succeeding.

"Oi! Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I think it would be best if I leave. I mean with Emily here and… and what she…um what she saw. Maybe I should…"

Cal walked over to Gillian and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her and make her look into his eyes.

"Whoa luv, now wait a minute. Em's a big girl, she can take care of herself. I'm certain we haven't mentally scarred her in anyway."

"I-I don't think she's alright with all of this I mean…you know…"

Cal raised his eyebrows at Gillian.

"Really luv? Yes I know my daughter can be a bit of a sass, which was directed at me by the way not you. I mean but really luv, it's genetic, look at the stock she's coming from Gill."

Cal gestured towards himself and Gillian couldn't help the little upturn of the corners of her mouth.

"Trust me luv Emily is probably damn near jumping off of the bloody walls cos she's happy we're together."

Cal smiled as he saw Gillian's resolve to leave crumble.

"That's my girl, alright so why don't we get some clothes on then go and welcome my daughter home yeah?"

Cal leaned in and kissed Gillian gently on the lips then took a step back to admire her.

"You are bloody gorgeous Gill."

Gillian blushed then watched Cal as he went to his closet to get some clothes. He was fairly muscular and if Emily wasn't downstairs she would have jumped him. Yeah, she thought to herself, he was most definitely the sexiest man she'd ever seen. Gillian shook herself out of her train of thought at the sound of him clearing his throat.

"Admiring the view luv?"

Gillian smiled a sultry smile and licked her lips.

"More like thinking about what I'd like to do with the view."

Cal groaned deep in his throat and then turned to toss her a pair of sweat pants and one of his shirts.

"Careful luv, the only thing keeping me from laying you back down on my bed it the fact that my daughter is expecting us."

Gillian's eyebrows shot up.

"Not the fact that she's in the house?"

Cal pulled on a pair of sweat pants and shirt then walked up to Gillian in a way that screamed predator.

"Like I said luv, Em's a big girl."

Cal kissed her one more time before he grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. They heard the TV on in the living room and made their way towards the noise. Before they crossed the threshold Cal pulled her in close and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Gillian."

Gillian shivered then followed him as he walked into the living room. Emily looked up from watching CSI when she heard her dad and Gillian walk in. Before Cal could say anything Emily jumped up then ran and hugged Gillian.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you two are finally together!"

Gillian smiled and hugged Emily back while Cal gave Gillian an I-told-you-so look. Then Emily stepped back and looked at her dad with a serious expression on her face.

"Dad."

"Yes luv?"

"It's Wednesday night."

She gave Cal some time to think until dawning came over him.

"Aw shit, you're right Em, how could I forget?"

Gillian looked between Cal and Emily, confused.

"What's Wednesday?"

Emily gaze darted to Gillian then went back to her father.

"I'll go get the usual."

Cal nodded then called after Emily.

"Oi! And let's take some consideration for the Gill yeah?"

"Of course."

When Emily disappeared Gillian turned to Cal.

"Cal what's on Wednesday?"

"Well luv, we have a bit of a family tradition here. Every Wednesday we have a bit of a friendly competition. It's nothing intense or anything, just a bit of fun, but we've never missed a Wednesday. Every Wednesday we watch Criminal Minds and try to figure out the suspect before the BAU team does."

"It started one night when I was watching Criminal Minds and my dad bet that he could figure out who the unsub was before I could. The loser had to do the dishes."

"Who won that time?"

Cal smiled as he took two bowls from Emily's hand. One bowl had a few scoops of butter pecan ice cream for himself. The other bowl had vanilla ice cream with hot fudge and caramel, or rather a bowl of hot fudge and caramel with a side of ice cream for Gillian.

"C'mon luv, you underestimate me."

Gillian rolled her eyes and Emily continued.

"We've changed the winnings since then though. If I win then my curfew gets extended to 11pm and if Dad wins I make dinner Thursday night."

Cal grinned as he watched Gillian eat her ice cream.

"I haven't had to cook dinner on Thursday since. But now that you're here luv we have to give you some incentive as well."

Gillian paused in her eating of her ice cream to think for a moment then smiled.

"How about if I win you have to buy me all of the sweets I want and you can't say a thing about it. No snarky comments."

"And what if you lose eh luv? How about if you lose then you get no sweets whatsoever for the whole day."

Gillian opened her mouth to protest but Emily silenced them by motioning with the remote that the show was starting. Gillian marveled at how quickly the two Lightmans went silent and how engrossed in the show they got. It remained silent until about halfway through the show during a commercial and then the bickering began.

"Alright, so I'm thinking it's a guy that was sexually abused when he was a child. I mean look at the degrading way the women are treated."

Emily paused for a moment then nodded.

"No way luv, he's ex- military or a hunter. Those traps are much too complicated and effective for him not to be."

Cal sounded and looked sure of himself, as usual.

"He's handicapped somehow, probably in a way that makes it hard for him to balance and/or walk. That's why he sets those traps. I'll bet he can't hunt, probably wanted to but never could take the physical demands of hunting or the service for that matter."

Cal and Emily looked at each other incredulously.

"Em! We've been had! She's a bloody shrink!"

Gillian and Emily laughed and they all watched the rest of the episode in silence, each one of them hoping that their guess was correct. In the end it turned out that Gillian was right. Gillian smiled triumphantly and stuck her tongue out at Cal.

"Guess who's getting me chocolate pudding tomorrow?"

"You know luv, you could chose which one of us has to go through with this."

Gillian gave Cal a look that said really-Cal?

"I think I'll spare Emily the dishes."

This time it was Emily that stuck her tongue out at Cal.

"Oi! Look at what you've done! You're setting a bad example for my daughter. She's enough of a sass as it is luv!"

"I wonder I get it from Dad. I mean really."

Gillian turned to Cal and burst out laughing.

"I've created a bloody monster! Wait, no I take that back, she was born one."

Emily fake pouted then poked her tongue out again. The only warning Emily had was the devious grin Cal gave Gillian before Cal launched himself at Emily. Gillian watched incredulously as Lightman senior jumped on Lightman junior and pinned her down to face his relentless tickling. Emily screamed and laughed and Cal chuckled right along side her. After a few more minutes Cal relented and they recuperated for a few seconds before Emily chanced a devious glance oh so like her father's and then they were on Gillian. Gillian's laugh was a musical one and Emily and Cal were just as relentless as Cal had been earlier. Finally, after much tickling Cal leaned back on the couch and sighed. Gillian took the opportunity to snuggle in close to Cal and Emily snuggled in close to them both. What Emily said next made Cal's heart clench and flutter and tears spring to Gillian's eyes.

"We've never had this, we're finally a family."

**A/N So like? Love? Hate? It was more family orientated so I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it. Review plz! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey! It's been a while I know but I was having a hard time with what exactly I wanted to do with this chappie. In the end I decided to cut my original idea in half and break it up into 2 parts.**

**Cal: Hello everyone…Believe me I was so happy when she finally decided on what she was going to do. I was like c'mon already!**

**Me: Hey! Be happy with what you got in this chappie! If you start becoming ungrateful I might just have to change things in later chappies….**

**Cal: I never said that I was ungrateful…besides you know you could never change this ;)**

**Me:…. I hate to admit it but you have a point. I was planning on no smut in this chappie but…well you'll soon find out how that went…**

**Cal: *smirk***

**Me: *mock glare***

**Cal: Alright enough with this staring contest. The author of this story owns nothing and really hopes you'll enjoy…so enjoy!**

Cal looked down at his daughter then at Gillian. He knew what she was thinking, that she couldn't have her own children. However Cal also knew that what had caused those tears had been the truth in his daughter's words. This felt so right, them snuggled up together like a family. As if sensing it was time to give Cal and Gillian some alone time Emily untangled herself from them.

"Wow, it's late, alright I'm tired. Good night Dad, good night Gillian."

Then she leaned in and hugged and kissed both Cal and Gillian and then headed upstairs to her room. With Emily upstairs Gillian snuggled in closer so that one leg was draped over his own.

"This was nice Cal, thank you."

Cal draped his arm over her shoulders and held her tight.

"You know, about what Em said, she's right. We've never had this before Gill. When I was married to Zoë we never did this, we never had fun like this. Tonight was special luv, tonight we were a family and it's you that made that possible. I mean, it's been a long time since I heard Emily laugh like that and it was nice to hear you laugh too Gill."

Gillian nestled her head further into his chest and nodded. Cal began to feel a dampness on his shirt.

"Luv, those better be tears of joy cos if they're not then I'm going have to do something to change that."

"Would you do something even if they were tears of joy?"

"I'd do whatever you wanted me to luv, you know that."

Gillian stared into his eyes and was shocked to see the absolute truth in his eyes. Cal smiled a soft smile and hugged her tightly. A short while later he noticed Gillian's breathing had slowed and that she was asleep. He sat there for a while just running his fingers through her hair then he gently woke her.

"Alright luv, it's time to go to bed. C'mon we don't want to be late for work again tomorrow."

Groggily Gillian got up and with Cal's help they made it to his room where he laid her down on the bed. Then he turned the lights off and crawled into bed with her. Gillian snuggled in close to him, forsaking her pillow and using his chest as a place to rest her head while Cal pulled the covers over them. Cal listened to Gillian's even breathing for a moment then fell asleep.

The next morning when she woke up Gillian smiled. She was chalking last night up as one of the best nights of her life. They truly had felt like a family and it was so nice to finally belong. Gillian was also touched by how tender Cal had been last night and his honesty when he said he would do anything for her. Then she felt the soft brush of lips against the column of her neck.

"Good morning luv."

"Good morning Cal."

Gillian smiled as Cal pulled her in closer to him and nuzzled her neck.

"Do we have to go into work today luv? I can think of much better ways to spend the day."

She bit back a moan that was fighting its way out. Gillian knew that if she let her moan out then they would be late again, that's if they made it in to work.

"Yes Cal, we have to go to work today. Ria is already suspicious just imagine what she would think if we didn't show up today."

Cal ignored her efforts to get him to stop kissing her neck.

"I already told you that if it was up to me I would have told them yesterday luv. Maybe if we told them then we could stay in bed all day without us having to make excuses."

"Are you going to be like this every morning?"

Cal ground his hips against her bottom to let her feel him.

"As long as you do this to me luv. So yeah, every morning, but can you blame me luv?"

Gillian blushed then turned towards him.

"I'll make you a deal."

Cal's eyebrows perked up in anticipation.

"I'm listening."

"I'll make it up to you when we get home if we go to work."

Cal thought about it for a moment, weighing delayed gratification with what he wanted now and in the end delayed gratification won. He planted one last kiss on her neck then got up. Gillian got up then realized that she still didn't have any clothes. Cal seemed to notice her dilemma.

"Alright then luv, tonight after work we're going to your house and we're bringing you're clothes back with us."

Gillian nodded then went into the bathroom to take a shower. Cal pulled on a pair of sweat pants then went downstairs to get his tea and her coffee ready, as well as breakfast ready. When he got downstairs he was greeted by his much too awake for 7 in the morning daughter.

"Good morning Dad!"

Cal took a minute to observe his daughter, trying to gauge whether or not she wanted something.

"Morning Em, you're up early…"

Emily shrugged then pulled out a plate from the microwave and put it down on the table at her father's spot.

"Well, I just figured I'd get up and help you guys get ready this morning. Y'know, seeing as I thought you guys might be running a little late."

Emily gave Cal a smirk that he knew she had picked up from him and he shook his head, not even bothering to come up with a witty response. Instead he surprised her by pulling her close and giving her a squhug. Then he sat down and started eating his breakfast. When Gillian came down she too was surprised to see Emily bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Em has taken it upon herself to get up early and help us get ready."

Gillian smiled and Emily put her plate down at Gillian's spot. Then Emily sat down to enjoy her meal. Cal finished a few minutes later, kissed Emily on the forehead then went upstairs to take his shower. He finished and got ready then he and Gillian left for her house so she could change and then they went to work. Gillian walked in first and headed for her office. As she walked down the hall she passed Ria and Eli.

"Have either of you two seen Cal?"

"No, he's probably late as usual."

Eli shrugged and Ria shook her head.

"He should be here soon because we have the Waterfords coming in."

Gillian nodded resumed walking to her office. Of course it was all just a charade but they had to keep up appearances. About 15 minutes later Cal walked in to find Ria looking for him.

"Dr. Lightman, Dr. Foster is looking for you and we have the Waterfords coming in about an hour."

Cal didn't stop walking until he got to his office door then he turned, cocked his head and looked at Ria expectantly.

"Well then what are you waiting for eh? Go on, go and get the cube ready I'll be there when the Waterfords get here."

Then Cal very nearly slammed the door and went to his chair behind his desk. A few minutes later Gillian walked in with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Aren't you forgetting something Cal?"

Cal looked up at her from his computer and took in her mischievous grin suspiciously.

"You forgot my chocolate pudding Cal."

Then Cal remembered the terms of Gillian winning their little competition last night. He was about to say something witty in response but Gillian stopped him.

"Nuh-uh, the terms were you say nothing about it, remember Cal."

Cal mock glared at her then went out to the break room. He bought a chocolate pudding and grabbed a spoon then went back to his office. He passed Heidi and Anna on the way there and noticed their questioning raised eyebrows but said nothing to them. Cal walked into his office and shut the door behind him. Gillian was sitting in his chair with her feet propped up on his desk. Cal walked over to her and handed her the pudding then sat down on the couch in his office. The manner in which she ate the pudding was a complete contrast to her normal way of eating it. Instead of her innocent and completely oblivious manner this was a decidedly much more sexy and aware. As she pulled the lid off she let out a soft moan of pleasure. Her lips parted slightly and her tongue darted out to wet them. As Cal watched her eat he became very aware of a growing ache in his jeans. Then Gillian dipped the spoon into the container and brought the spoon back up to her lips. Her lips seemed to caress the spoon then she began to suck on it to get any remaining pudding. Cal's breath hitched and his hand dropped to his lap. The dull ache that had been growing in his jeans was turning into an unbearable pain with every spoonful. When she was about halfway done wither her pudding Cal unbuttoned his jeans and released his cock from its confines. He let out a sigh of relief and let his hand stroke himself. For a brief moment Gillian was transfixed, yes she was teasing him but she didn't think that she would turn him on enough for him to have to take care of himself. The realization that he was actually stroking himself in front of her out of need sent a rush of color to her chest and cheeks and a dampness in her panties. By the time Gillian finished her pudding Cal was panting and his need for release was clearly written across his face. Gillian also became aware of her own ache between her thighs. She got up and went over to him and stilled his movements. Cal's eyes flew open and he stared Gillian in the eye. His eyes were as dark as she had ever seen them. She pulled off her panties and hitched up her skirt then straddled him. Cal's breath hitched and his head flew back as she sank down on him.

"Fuck."

"I thought you might want some help."

Gillian squeezed him with her inner muscles then began moving up and down his shaft. Cal groaned and Gillian took advantage of his accessible neck and began to suck and nip at his neck. Cal's hands went to her hips to help her grind down on him while he thrusted up into her. Cal wanted to wait for Gillian but there was no way he was going to make it, he was already too close to the edge.

"Shit, Gilli I'm sorry but I'm not going to make it luv."

After a few more seconds his body stilled and with a harsh grunt he came. When Cal came back down from his high he noticed the glassy look in Gillian's eyes then repositioned them so that her back was resting against the arm rest and one of her legs was hanging over the back of the couch. Cal looked her in the eye as he trailed kisses along her leg, nipping gently at her inner thighs. Then he ran his tongue from her mid inner thigh to her most intimate region. Cal ran his tongue along her folds causing her to moan a little. Gillian's hand darted to his head and entangled itself in his hair when his tongue delved inside of her. She arched her back as he showed her the wonders of his tongue. Then he moved a little so that his nose was rubbing against her clit each time he stroked her with his tongue. Cal smirked as she hooked a leg over his shoulder and he upped his pace. Gillian ran her fingers through his hair and pressed him into her until finally she peaked and fell over the edge. Cal continued to gently stroke her with his tongue and taste her juices until she had settled down then he crawled up her body and kissed her.

"I think I should buy you pudding more often if this is what it'll lead to."

Gillian playfully smacked his arm.

"Oi! Remember it was you that started it luv!"

Gillian smiled then her eyes darted to the door in panic.

"Oh my God Cal. We just had sex on your couch at work!"

Gillian whispered as Cal ran his hands along her arms and kissed her neck.

"I know, I'll never be able to look at this couch the same way ever again. Don't worry luv, I locked the door."

"What if they heard?"

Cal paused in his kissing of her neck to look her in the eye for a moment.

"Torres is off getting the cube ready, I'm sure Loker is helping and Heidi and Anna are busy, as is everyone else. So even though you were a little loud luv, I doubt anyone heard you."

Gillian flushed as she realized just how loud she had probably been. After a few more minutes Cal got up and buttoned his jeans then sat down on his chair while Gillian put her panties back on and straightened her skirt. Cal's shirt collar was stretched to the side a bit and you could see where she had bit him as well as where she had marked him on his neck just a few minutes ago. Quickly Gillian went over to him and straightened out his collar then went and took a seat at one of the chairs in front of his desk. A short while later there was a knock at the door.

"Dr. Lightman! The Waterfords are here. Everything is all set up, we're just waiting on you and Dr. Foster."

"Alright, we'll be out there in a bit."

Cal smirked at Gillian, ran a hand through his hair then got up and headed for the door.

"Shall we?"

**A/N: So I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I had a real problem with where I wanted to go with this part of the story. My original plan was to update every Monday and Friday but there are some serious flaws to that plan so I will update as regularly as I can. Please drop a review on your way out. Fanx :D**


End file.
